The present invention provides light bulbs and luminaires that provide radially directed lighting that can be used for indirect surface illumination, and can be used in shallow and or in large diameter fixture applications; as also a bulb that is a simple and direct method for converting and or retrofitting a lamp or ceiling socket to be a beam directing accent light luminaire; and also a bulb or luminaire that provides multiple types of illumination separately or simultaneously.
Other objects, features and advantages will be apparent from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which: